Pup Junior High
by Pawpatrol4life
Summary: Ryder takes the pups to school after seeing that he can't teach them. Follow the pups in a school called Pup Junior High.
1. going to school

**AN: This is the first time I've written a story so if you see stuff that I can improve on please let me know**

At the lookout the pups were coming back from a rescue Danny had gotten in trouble again and had to be rescued.

" So what are we going to do when we get back to the lookout?" Skye asked Chase through her puptag.

" I don't know maybe we could play pup pup boogie?" Chase answered " okay that sounds fun" Skye said.

When they got back to the lookout they played pup pup boogie until they got tired. " Hey pups I have a surprise for you" said Ryder. All the pups walked up to their young leader " is it food?" Asked Rubble " no and you ate before you played Rubble" Ryder told the English bulldog. " What is it?" Rocky asked

" I am going to take you to school tomorrow morning" Ryder said. " Why awe you sending us to school Wyder?" Zuma asked " yeah why?" Skye asked as well. " Well I was thinking of you guys and I noticed that with all the reascues I can't teach you much so I decided to put you in school tomorrow" Ryder stated calmly.

_the next day_

Ryder dropped the pups off at the school. The school was called Pup Junior High. " Well let's go inside" Rocky said.

**AN: So the pups are going to school I wonder if anything will happen.**


	2. making a friend

The pups went into the school and Marshall being Marshall ran into another pup she was a cockapoo she was wearing a pink outfit and a golden necklace. " Sorry for that I am pretty clumsy" Marshall said while blushing to him she was the prettiest pup he had ever seen.

" No need to apologise for that I should have been looking where I was going wait you look familiar are you Marshall the fire pup of the Paw patrol?" The pup asked " y-yes I-I a-am" Marshall said stuttering. " Really I am a huge fan of the Paw patrol btw you are my favorite pup. oh by the way my name is Wind."

" Wind that is a nice name" Chase told her. " Hey can you meet up after school today?" Wind asked " sure Wind youw a good fwiend dude" Zuma said.

_after school_

The pups went to meet up with Wind when they ran into a German Shepherd she was wearing a silver dress and a crystal bracelet. " uh who are you" the pup said rudely.

" We are the Paw patrol and who are you" Chase said " ugh I'm Crystal and I don't have time for pups like you." Crystal spat and left " she was mean" Rubble said scared " don't worry your safe with us" said Chase.


	3. a pup called Maya

The pups are on their way to school with Wind and her friend Nixie. She is a dalmatian wearing a black and white hat and a ruby red outfit. " What are we going to do after school today?" Nixie asked kindly " well as long as we stay away from Crystal we can do whatever we want to do." Wind and Marshall said at the same time and blushed.

" Chase walked up to Marshall and whispered in his ear " someone's got a crush" " well you have a crush on Skye" Marshall whispered back. Chase blushed really red at that comment

" um Chase, Marshall we're here." Rocky told them " okay" Marshall and Chase said.

in front of the school they saw Crystal yelling at a tiny white poodle

" ugh why can't you do anything right Maya" " I-I am sorry Crystal." " Hey leave her alone Crystal" Wind yelled

" fine she's not good enough to be near me" Crystal snapped and left.

" Awe you ok little dude" Zuma asked

" yeah I'm used to being yelled at by Crystal because she is my sister" Maya answered " SHE IS YOUR SISTER." The pups all yelled " but you're not the same kind of pup. So how are you sisters?" Rubble asked confused " I am adopted" Maya answered.

" Crystal wasn't always mean she used to be very kind." Maya continued " what happened to her how did she get so mean?" Skye asked the little poodle " it all started a year ago. Crystal was invited to be the star in a new movie. I guess the fame got to her head but I don't know the reason it's just a guess."

" That sounds like a good guess Maya." Rocky said " hey you can come with us after school today." Wind told the poodle " okay" Maya answered happy to have new friends.


	4. meeting Shiva

The pups were walking to their next class when Rubble ran into a golden retriever. She was wearing a purple and blue dress. " H-h-hi" Rubble said stammering she was very pretty. " h-hi my name is Shiva" _even her name is pretty_. Rubble thought

" i-i-im R-Rubble." _he's so cute_. Shiva thought " hey lovebiwds we gotta go" Zuma said while Rubble and Shiva blushed. " we are not lovebirds" Shiva said_ why did I say that?_ Shiva thought " hey do you know where Wind is?" Shiva asked " you know Wind?" Rocky asked her

" yep she's my best friend, well one of them" Shiva answered the mixed breed. " Cool" Rubble said " well we better get to class" Chase said.

after school

The pups and Shiva met up with Wind and Nixie and saw Crystal yelling at a black lab and a bulldog.

" Hey Crystal why are you yelling at them?" Maya asked her sister " ugh they are not treating me like they are supposed to be" Crystal snapped at the poodle.

" We were just saying that Crystal is mean" the lab answered she was trying to say that without snapping at Crystal. " Cwystal please just leave." Zuma asked as kindly as possible

" ugh why should I listen to a little pup who can't speak properly" Crystal snapped at him. " Hey you are just a little bitch and you should leave" Rocky yelled at her " ugh fine"

Crystal said and left.

**AN: If you can tell I am trying to make Crystal more of a meany in this story also tell me how a am doing and if you haven't already read it please read my other story Super Pups.**

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	5. Crystal's brother part 1

**AN: sorry about the longer wait than usual but I finally got a idea from my sister that I wanted to use**.

"Why is Crystal so mean or in your words 'a bitch'." The black lab asked Rocky. "I don't know..um.." "my name is Aqua." The lab said " Aqua you should ask Maya she is Crystal's sister." Rocky said pointing at the little white poodle. "Okay. So your Maya?" Aqua asked the poodle. "Yes I am. Do you want to know Crystal's story?" Maya asked while Aqua nodded.

"Well I would tell you but I'm not her only sibling she has a twin brother only he can tell you if he remembers." Maya said. "Okay who is her brother?" Aqua asked Maya sighed "I'm not allowed to talk about him so I don't know much but I can say some stuff." Maya answered the black lab.

"He was very nice he was always kind even to the meanest pup. He loved reading about police storys. It was his dream to be one himself. I'm not supposed to talk about him because he disappeared a long time ago." Maya said as much as she could. "Wow he sounds cool do you know his name?" Marshall asked Maya "Yes I do, his name is Chase."

**AN: tell me what you think of the cliffhanger.**

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	6. Crystal's brother part 2

Everyone looked at Chase and then Maya and back at Chase again. "So Chase is Crystal's brother? Why didn't you tell us when we first met you?" Skye asked Maya and she answered her question.

"Well Skye I wasn't completely sure so I kept it to myself. I knew it was him when I heard that he was a police pup in the Paw patrol, he's a German Shepherd, and his name is Chase."

"Okay can't argue with that." Skye said to the poodle.

"But if Chase is Crystal's brother why is she so mean to him?" Rubble asked Maya.

"Well maybe she doesn't know that Chase is her brother. I mean it was a shock to all of you." Maya answered the English Bulldog.

The thing they didn't know was that Crystal was listening to them and was thinking if she should act like she doesn't know and be mean to Chase or if she should stop being mean to him cause he was her brother.

"Maybe we could go find Crystal and tell her that Chase is her brother." Wind suggested looking at the pups.

"You don't need to tell me, I already know." Crystal said stepping out

"And I would like to talk to all of you."

**AN: Sorry the chapters aren't as long as in Super Pups i'm just not getting as many ideas for this story.**

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	7. I am sorry

Everyone turned around and looked at Crystal wondering what she was going to say. "Well I just wanted to say that i-i'm...i'm sorry for treating you guys so badly. I just didn't know that Chase was my brother, I am very sorry I will try to be nicer to you." Crystal said shocking everyone.

"Okay Crystal if you're really sorry we'll try not to treat you like a piece of shit." Aqua said and before she said the last word Chase covered Rubble's ears and Skye did the same thing to Maya.

"Well okay I guess I'll see you around." Crystal said walking away

"Wow did Crystal just... apologize?" Rubble said after Chase took his paws off of his ears. "Yeah she did, but did she mean it?" Skye asked looking around.

"Let's hope so cause if she didn't we won't be able to tell cause she is a very good actor." Maya said to the Cockapoo.

with Crystal.

_'Wow that was easier than I thought it would be. Yet it would have been if I was telling the truth. But I wasn't and since those motherfuckers believed me they well never ever see what's coming.' _Crystal thought with a laugh and walked back to class.

after class with the pups.

"So do you think Crystal really apologized or she was lying, cause I could not tell." Skye said looking back to where Crystal was.

"I don't know Skye but Chase, do you remember anything about Crystal?" Maya answered the Cockapoo and asked Chase a question.

" It's not easy but I do remember some but I don't think I can remember enough." Chase said answering the poodles question.

"I remember that she used to be a kind pup and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Are we still talking about Crystal?" Wind asked not believing that Crystal was nice.

"Yes we are Wind and thats really all that I can remember I will try to think some more after school." Chase said and they walked to the school.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	8. The Best Day of My Life

**_After class._**

The pups along with Wind go out of the school and Wind bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Wind said and helped the Husky pup up.

"No worries!" The pup said and Marshall walked up and recognized the female Husky.

"Everest?!" Marshall said and Everest recognized him immediately.

"Marshall?! So cool I didn't know you went here." Everest said and hugged the Dalmatian and Marshall gladly accepted it.

"Yeah we just started going here a few days ago." Marshall told his friend then heard another voice.

"Cool!" A pup said from behind Everest.

"Oh this is Snowy my sister." Everest told Marshall as he looked at the pup.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Snowy asked and Marshall and Everest blushed a light red.

"No Snowy, Marshall is just a friend nothing more nothing less." Everest told the curious Husky.

"Right!" Marshall added.

"Okay!" Snowy said then noticed Wind giggling in the corner.

"Who are you?" Snowy asked the Cockapoo.

"My name is Wind I'm a friend not like Crystal well Crystal is being nicer though." Wind told her.

"You know Crystal too?" Everest asked coming over to Wind and her sister.

"Yep believe it or not but we found out yesterday that Chase is her brother." Marshall told the now shocked Everest.

"Wow didn't expect that today!" Everest said.

"I know right it was a shock to me too!" Chase said coming over with the rest of the pups.

"Hi Chase, hi pups!" Everest shouted.

"Hi Everest!" They replied at the same time.

"Is it true? Is Chase really Crystal's brother?" Everest asked them and they nodded.

"Well this sure is an eventful day." Snowy said.

**_With Crystal._**

"Well little Snowy this day will get even more eventful." Crystal said as she spied on them.

"Crystal! Can I talk to you?" Someone said behind her.

"Okay Ka-" Crystal got cut off by the pup.

"Never say my real name!"

"Okay, don't you go by Blacklight?"

"Yes." Blacklight told the German Shepherd.

"Okay Blacklight here is the plan."

**_Chase's POV._**

We were walking to the Lookout since school was over for the day when Ryder called us.

_"Paw patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" We shouted and unsurprisingly Marshall tripped on a toy and crashed into us.

"Marshall!!" We all yelled.

"Sorry I can't control my clumsiness it just happens."

The elevator went up and passed the Paw patrol symbol. When we passed it I couldn't help but notice that Skye didn't have her hat and I was wearing my super spy gear.

The elevator went up to the top floor where Ryder tells us what our mission is and tells us which pups he needs.

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" I shouted.

"Thanks for coming pups. Jake called me and told me that someone broke into his cabin and stole his snowboarding trophies." Ryder told us and we gasped.

_'Why would someone take Jake's trophies? And who did it?' _I thought and then heard Ryder say my name.

"Super Spy Chase! I need you to use your heat vision goggles to look for footprints and any clues!"

"Super Spy Chase is on the case!" I shouted my catch phrase.

"And...Skye! I need you to search from the air for the thief once Chase and I figure out who it is!"

"Yes!! I mean Let's take to the sky!" The beautiful Cockapoo said.

"Alright Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted and slid down his fire pole. Skye and I went down the slide to our vehicles, my police car and Skye's helicopter.

As we drove up to Jake's Mountain I couldn't help but stare at the Cockapoo in her helicopter and think of what it would be like if she was my mate but Ryder's voice brought me out of my daydream.

"Chase I've been calling your name over and over why didn't you answer me?" The boy asked me.

"Sorry Ryder I was just thinking!" I told him and we soon arrived at Jake's cabin

"Okay pups you know what to do." Ryder said and I barked out my heat vision goggles and searched for clues to tell me who the thief was.

I was looking around where Jake kept his trophies and saw a note it said:

_

_Hello Chase I was waiting for you to find this note you're in for a big surprise when you find out who I am. Good luck!_

_

I read the note then beside it was something that made my heart stop.

Right in front of me next to the note was Skye's hat.

_'But Skye couldn't have done it, I mean why would she?' _I thought then something in the note flashed in my mind.

-_you're in for a big surprise when you find out who I am._-

_A__t least I didn't think she would.'_ I thought and I decided I wouldn't tell Ryder till I was sure it was her.

I put Skye's hat in my pup pack and was about to walk back to her and Ryder.

"Hi Chase, did you find anything?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Maya and another pup I didn't recognize standing there.

"Hi Maya, what are you doing here and who's that?" I asked the poodle who when you think about it my little sister.

"I was here when someone broke in and this is Kahani she was in the cabin when it was broken into." She answered me and Kahani looked at me.

_'I don't know why but something about her doesn't seem right.' _I thought looking at the Golden Retriever beside of Maya.

"Hello Kahani nice to meet you!" I said holding up my paw for a pawfive.

"Yeah...nice to meet you too..." She said and left me hanging.

"Sorry about that she just doesn't like strangers." Maya told me and I said that it was all good.

_"Chase! Did you find anything yet?" _I heard Ryder say through my puptag.

"No I didn't..." A little white lie wouldn't be too bad.

_"Okay meet me at the Lookout!" _Ryder said and hung up.

"That's a cool tag." Kahani told me.

"Thanks!" I said and ran off to the Lookout.

**_The morning in Skye's_****_ POV._**

We were walking to the Lookout since school was over for the day.

Ryder called us and we ran to the elevator and Marshall crashed into us again.

The elevator went up we got our gear but as we went up I noticed my hat was missing.

_'Must have dropped it somewhere.' _I thought as we entered the top floor for our mission.

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase shouted as usual I've always thought he was kinda cute. Ryder's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks for coming pups. Jake called me and told me that someone broke into his cabin and stole his snowboarding trophies." Ryder told us.

_'Hmm I wonder who did it and why?' _I thought then Ryder told us who he needed for the mission.

"Super Spy Chase! I need you to use your heat vision goggles to search for footprints or clues!"

"Super Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

_'Chase is going! I hope Ryder picks me. Please pick me Ryder!' _I said in my head obviously I was not going to say that out loud.

"And...Skye! I need you to search from the air for the thief once Chase and I figure out who it is!" Ryder told me.

"Yes!! I mean Let's take to the sky!" I said preforming my usual backflip.

"Alright Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted and slid down his pole while me and Chase went down the slide.

Chase went down first to his police car and then I went down to my helicopter.

We were driving/flying up Jake's Mountain and Ryder was calling Chase over and over again till he finally answered.

When we got to Jake's cabin I landed and Chase ran into the cabin to look for clues while Ryder asked a pup there (maybe a Golden Retriever) if she saw who it was and her answer was the thing that surprised me.

"Well I'm not sure how you will react but the pup yes pup was a Cockapoo wearing a pink hat with goggles on the top." She told Ryder.

"That sounds like Skye! But it couldn't have been her!" Ryder said and the pup asked him another question.

"Is her hat missing?" She asked and Ryder slowly nodded.

"Okay I'll consider it but we should have some more facts before we point fingers."

"Okay Ryder." The pup said and walked away.

"Chase! Did you find anything yet?" I heard Ryder say into his puppad.

_"No I didn't..." _I heard my crush say.

"Okay meet me at the Lookout!" Ryder said and hung up.

"Skye! Chase is going to meet us at the Lookout let's go!" He told me.

"Okay Ryder but can I maybe stay with Chase?" I asked Ryder and did the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Skye you can stay."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said and I licked his face and ran off to find Chase.

**_Chase's POV._**

I was thinking about Kahani and why she doesn't just sit with me when I heard the most beautiful voice from the most beautiful pup, Skye.

"Chase! Ryder said that I could stay with you till we go back to the Lookout!" She said and licked my face and I blushed a deep red.

"H-hi S-S-Skye." I said still dazed cause my crush licked me for crying out loud!

"Are you okay?" Skye asked me.

"Yes I-I'm fine." I told her.

"Your face is red are you sure you're ok?" She asked me again.

"Well... I'm..uh...just..hot.." I told her.

"But it's cold out here." She stated and she was right there was even snow on the ground here.

"Well...the...truth...is that I..um I haveacrushonsomeonebutdon'tknowhowtotellthem(I have a crush on someone but don't know how to tell them)!" I yelled as fast as I could.

"Really!? Who is it?" Skye asked me.

"I-It's...y-y-you..." I said shyly and closed my eyes.

"You like me?" Skye said and I opened my eyes to see her and she was blushing just as hard as me.

"Yes ever since I laid eyes on you." I told her.

"I-I love you too Chase." She told me and kissed me my crush was kissing me!!

We broke apart cause we needed air. "Skye will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! I will be your girlfriend Chasey!" Skye shouted and kissed me again.

_'Nothing can ruin this. This is the best day of my life.'_

**AN: Tell me what you think also that was long.**

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	9. Who Is It part 1

**AN: ****This chapter will be focused on Skye and Chase and will probably be shorter than usual.**

**_Chase's POV_****_._**

Skye and I were talking about Jake's trophies and who could've took them. I didn't tell her about that note and I wouldn't know how to explain it to her and there is a possibility that _she _took Jake's trophies.

"Now did you find any clues to who it was?" Skye asked me and I froze.

_'Don't say anything Chase!' _I thought to myself.

"Yes I did." I said and started to beat myself up on the inside.

"Really!? What did you find?" Skye asked me.

I took the note out of my puppack and showed it to her.

_Hello Chase I was waiting for you to find this note you're in for a big surprise when you find out who I am._

_Good luck!_

Skye seemed to be reading the note more than once till she gave it back to me.

"Do you know who wrote it?" Skye asked me and I shook my head.

"No I don't." I told the Cockapoo then Ryder called me.

_"Chase when are you and Skye coming back to the Lookout?"_

"We'll be there soon Ryder." I told him.

_"Okay see you soon." _Ryder said and hung up.

Me and Skye decided to look around Jake's cabin some more to see if we could find some clues we split up and looked around.

_"Chase any luck?" _Skye said through my puptag.

"Nope nothing yet but I'll keep looking." I told her.

_"Okay bye Chasey!" _Skye said and hung up.

**_Skye's POV._**

After talking with Chase on our puptags I looked around for some clues.

I heard a noise from behind me and I turned around as quick as possible. When I turned around nobody was there but on the table was a note that I didn't see there before.

I looked around and slowly picked up the note and read it:

_Get out!_

"What? Why?" I said to myself and put the note in my puppack.

I heard another noise and turned around again and there was another note.

"Okay who's there?!" I said but got no response.

"I said who's there!?!" I yelled but heard nothing.

Getting curious I picked up the note but before I could read it I heard Chase.

"Did you find anything?" He asked me and I showed him the note I put in my puppack and he read it.

While Chase was reading that note I looked at the other one it said:

_This is your last chance to get out!!_

I showed Chase the note and he read it. After he read it we heard a noise coming from behind us.

**_Chase's POV._**

We turned around and saw another note on a table. I picked up the note and read it:

_I tried to warn you to get out but now it's too late!_

I looked at the note and wondered what it meant.

"Hey Skye? Do you have any idea what this means?" I asked but got no answer.

"Skye?" I said and turned around and stopped looking at the note and noticed that Skye was gone!

**AN: Tell me what you think!**

**_Pawpatrol4life._**


	10. Who is it Part 2

Chase looked around for Skye but found her nowhere.

"Where is she?" Chase wondered out loud. A new note appeared in front of him out of thin air.

"That's freaky." He said as he picked up the note it read:

_Hi Chase!_

_I noticed that you were looking_

_for Skye. Well I_

_know where she is._

_Gather a group of 10_

_and follow my clues_

_and you will find her._

Chase put down the note and went out of the cabin and drove to the Lookout.

When Chase got to the Lookout Ryder wasn't there only the pups.

"Where's Ryder?" Chase asked.

"I think he went to see Carlos and Tracker." Marshall answered the German Shepherd.

"Why do you need him?" Rubble asked. "Skye's missing and I got a note that said to follow the clues to find her." Chase explained.

"Can we see the note?" Rocky asked.

"Okay."

Chase showed the pups the note.

"All of us counting Chase is..six." Everest said and Snowy looked at her.

"Did you count me?" Snowy asked her sister.

"Um.. seven." Everest said counting Snowy this time.

"Hey could I come?" Maya said walking up. "And my friend Kahani?"

"Suwe! And that makes nine." Zuma said. "How about Wind comes?" Marshall asked.

"Sure!" Chase answered. "I'll go get her!" Marshall said and ran off to get Wind

"Looks like we have a mission." Maya said as Marshall came back with Wind.

"Turns out she lives closer than you might think." Marshall said not even out of breath.

"Paw patrol is on a roll!!" Thay all shouted and got ready to look for Skye.

**AN: I know it's really short but tell me what you think.**

**_Pawpatrol4life_**


	11. The First Clue

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait I got busy and also got the infamous writers block. I'll try to update as soon as I get any ideas. You might not know this but all my stories are not planned as soon as I get an idea I write it down.**

* * *

"So, where do we need to go?" Rubble asked Chase. "Maybe there will be another note for us to read." Kahani answered, her tone not very kind.

Everest eyed Kahani suspiciously before speaking. "Chase!" Chase looked at her, "where did you find the other note?"

"In Jake's cabin." He answered, "why do you want to know?" Chase asked the Husky.

"Maybe we can go back to Jake's cabin and see if any more notes are there." She told him. "But Jake's cabin is where Skye disappeared. So we probably shouldn't go there." Kahani told them.

"Yes but we need to just in case there is one there." Marshall said, "also, how did you know that Skye went missing in Jake's cabin, Kahani? Chase never said where she went missing." Marshall asked the Golden Retriever.

"Umm because when Chase read the note Skye went missing and Chase said that he found the note in Jake's cabin so he probably read it in the cabin." Kahani said, Everest still suspicious about her and her sudden appearance.

"Okay..if you say so." Everest said still eyeing her. "Maybe only three can go." Rocky said, "then when or if you find a note one of them will read it while the others make sure nobody else goes missing."

"Okay how about me, Wind, and Everest go?" Chase asked them.

"Fine with us!" They all said and Chase, Wind, and Everest went up to Jake's Mountain.

* * *

"How much farther is Jake's cabin?" Wind asked, "why didn't we take your vehicles?" Wind asked again.

"Well Jake's cabin is a little farther since we need to go up Jake's Mountain. And the vehicle thing? Ask Chase." Everest told the cockapoo, that didn't look to pleased at the start and she glared at the German Shepherd.

"Sorry I didn't think that Jake's cabin was so far. We usually take our vehicles or the PAW Patroller to get there and it takes less than two minutes." Chase said but Wind was still glaring at him.

"Okay you know what I'm just going to go get our vehicles Chase." Everest said and ran back to the Lookout before he could say anything.

"This will be so much faster than going on paw." Wind said and stopped glaring at Chase while they waited for Everest.

* * *

Everest made it back a little later with hers and Chase's vehicles.

"Yay! Also who am I riding with?" Wind asked. "Everest!" Chase said before the husky could say anything much like she did to him a little bit ago.

"Yes this is faster!" Wind said to her friends.

They soon made it to Jake's cabin and looked around. "Hmm I'm not seeing any note here." Everest said, "is there any other notes that you found Chase? Maybe the clue's on the back?" Everest asked the German Shepherd and he checked the note he had in his pup pack, the one that he found next to Skye's hat.

"There's writing on the back!" Chase said, "but, there wasn't any writing when I showed the others and you guys." Chase said.

"What does it say?" Wind asked. "It says, _Congrats!_ _You_ _found_ _the_ _first_ _clue._ _Now_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _figure_ _out_ _the_ _clue/riddle_. _I'm dark and a home for a gem as clean as a whistle, I'm known as... Now you have to figure out the clue bye!_"

"Hmm dark, home for a gem... I'm not sure what that is." Everest said. "Let's go back to the Lookout and show the others and see if they can help." Wind said and they went back to the Lookout.

* * *

"I have no idea what that is." Marshall said as he looked at the clue.

"Well what's a dark place that would have a gem in it?" Kahani asked them. "What about a cave?" Wind asked.

"Hmm a cave is a dark place and it can have gems in it." Chase said. "Well some clues or riddles rhyme so what rhymes with clean as a whistle?" Kahani asked them.

"What about the Crystal Caves?" Snowy asked, "there also known as The Cave of the Crystal."

"Well it rhymes and it fits!" Marshall said. "Then let's go to the Crystal Caves." Everest said and they all went to the Crystal Caves.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think. Btw I don't know when I'll have time to make another chapter for any of my stories so it might be a bit before I can write some more.****Also I do know the chapter's short and I'll try to make them longer.**

**_Pawpatrol4life_****_._**


End file.
